1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for combining a 2D image and a 3D model and a storage medium thereof, and more particularly to a method and system for combined display of a 2D image and a 3D model and a storage medium thereof which are particularly applicable to a telemedicine system.
2. Related Art
Currently, display of a person, object or space on a network or an application program is still dominated by a 2D image, and in order to enable a viewer to view the person, object or space to be displayed from different angles/positions, usually several 2D images shot at different angles are provided. However, the disadvantage is the lack in stereoscopic feeling and senses of positions. In addition, when a plurality of 2D images at different angles exists, the viewer can only search one by one. When selecting the image to be viewed, the viewer is unable to select a specific position to view instinctively, and also, when viewing a certain 2D image, the viewer also has to imagine or judge from which position to view the 2D image by oneself. For example, in a telemedicine system, when a face of a patient is viewed in a mode of remote video medical consultation, both the doctor and the patient should be on line at the same time, and the doctor is unable to operate as he/she needs to select the angle to view and has to instruct the patient to turn around by himself. Alternatively, when the doctor and the patient are not on line at the same time, the patient can shoot a plurality of photos and send the photos to a system end for doctor diagnosis, and the plurality of photos can only be viewed one by one, such that the doctor is unable to look the patient like as if he/she is on-site diagnosing the patient.
In order to achieve the objective of 3D perspective, conventionally a 3D imaging technology is adopted to establish a 3D model of a person or an object. However, special instruments are needed for the 3D imaging of the 3D space, and the model establishment for a “specific object” has a high cost and is time-consuming, and also has a distortion problem. In commonly seen Panorama, Google Street View services, and Photo Tourism, instead of surrounding views at angles of all positions for the specific object, an external image is viewed circumferentially with positioning points.
For a Panorama, the major technical measure is image stitching, and only simple space relations can be processed, such that an object can't be viewed in different angles through a 3D model. The Google Street View services require special equipment to acquire images and space information to establish space correlation between images. The Photo Tourism (Photo synth) has to use 3D modeling to establish image space, and searches pictures by using relative positions of feature points.
Additionally, in Taiwan, R.O.C. Patent Application No. 098139045, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ESTABLISHING CORRELATION FOR A PLURALITY OF IMAGES AND RECORD MEDIUM THEREOF”, pictures are searched according to space correlation, and the technical measure includes establishing image maps to decide abutting relations for space correlation searches. The disadvantage is that if no matching feature point is found between the two images, the abutting relation correlation is unable to be established. Only the abutting relations among images can be known, and images of specific positions are unable to be directly selected.
In addition, in all the conventional technologies, although a relation between a 2D graphic and a 3D model can be established, computer programmers having professional techniques are required to perform data processing, which has a high cost and is time-consuming, and an ordinary people without any processional technique is unable to establish a relation between the 2D graphic and the 3D model by himself.